1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved water purging system and, more particularly, pertains to building up air pressure when water flows under air pressure to purge water out of a hose or sprinkler system or the like after usage to keep it from freezing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water handling systems of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water handling systems of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of handling water and preventing the freezing of water lines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of water handling systems of various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,779 issued Nov. 5, 1974 to Greene, Jr. discloses a garden hose evacuating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,244 issued May 10, 1977 to Oman discloses an irrigation purge valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,926 issued Jan. 27, 1981 to Morello discloses an apparatus for removing residual water from a water system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,021 issued Jun. 9, 1981 to Standal discloses a pipeline drain apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,589 issued Apr. 27, 1982 to Ballman discloses an anti-freeze arrangement for sprinkler systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,652 issued Oct. 26, 1982 to Perkins discloses a liquid purging device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,334 issued Feb. 5, 1985 to Wolf et al. discloses a cleaning apparatus for liquid delivery systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,225 issued Apr. 5, 1988 to Huveteau discloses a method and apparatus for drawing and regulating the output and pressure of a liquid additive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,537 issued Sep. 6, 1988 to Tash discloses an air hose to water hose adapter and connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,732 issued Mar. 7, 1989 to Buehler discloses a fitting for clearing water from fluid containing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,389 issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Pirkle discloses a freeze protection device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,659 issued Sep. 25, 1990 to Dowdall discloses a pressuring and purging apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,899 issued Mar. 17, 1992 to Green discloses an air delivery system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,937 issued Jun. 22, 1993 to Roberts et al. discloses a freeze buster.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,390 issued Jun. 20, 1995 to Carson discloses a purging method.
In this respect, the water purging system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of building up air pressure when water flows under air pressure to purge water out of a hose or sprinkler system or the like to keep it from freezing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved water purging system which can be used for building up air pressure when water flows under air pressure to purge water out of a hose or sprinkler system or the like to keep it from freezing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.